Anthony Weiner
' Anthony Weiner' (born September 4, 1964) is a sexual predator and democrat ex-congressman from New York who is a true weiner. This guy sends pictures of his penis to women. If a Republican did this, he would be forced to retire from the NFL for the 3rd or 4th time, but when a liberal does it its ok? Double standards. He probably wanted to culminate the relationship with a pornographic teen movie like democratic former Deputy White House Cheif of Staff Rob Lowe. Typical liberal. Career Early career Like every typical liberal, Wiener hates strong intelligent women and loves to demean girls. So he had a tough decision after college. He wanted to do whatever it takes to harass young women into having sex with him. This meant either going to back to school, becoming a member of the faculty and victimizing young students (where were these teachers when I was in school?) or becoming a democrat politician. Politics Wiener is a typical clueless lib with less than zero common sense. Instead of creating jobs he has been a job breaker. The future under people like Weiner wont be pretty. In pinko commie America, much like in Soviet Russia, you no longer eat a breakfast club sandwich. Sandwich eats you. Thats why America stood up and took there country back by voting in conservatives across the board in 2010. Things I hate about you libs could fill a book. And like all dems Wiener wants to play politics with stuff thats actually important. He got mad that the Republicans voted against the bill to fund health care for 9/11 rescue responders? Well 4 democrats voted against it so blame youre OWN party, not the 155 Republicans who voted against it. Sex scandal History Weiner literally found himself in hot water when he sent a picture of himself on Twitter to an innocent 22 year old teenage girl. Leave it to a liberal to seek out the last American virgin and attempt to deflower her live on the internet. It started out when a Twitter user named Dan Wolfe noticed some disturbing behavior on the part of Weiner. After seeing a lewd pic directed at a teen, Wolfe saved it to his hard drive. Weiner tried to delete it but thankfully Andrew Breitbart got a hold of it, and that was that. Wiener, seemingly dazed and confused, scrambled to come up with an excuse, first saying he was hacked, then saying it was a prank. This guy was flip flopping worse then John Carrey. Eventually he came clean and admitted he had been trying to hook up with the hot chicks on the internet for years, chasing girls as young as ages 13-17 against the law. He said he thought the girls were all adults, but then "Dan Wolfe" revealed himself as Chris Hansen from Dateline NBC, and pointed out where she said she was under age in the transcript. Double standards Basically like NOBODY in the MSM reported this thing. Yet just weeks earlier we had a whole thing that was reported EVERYWHERE involving an affair, supposedly covered up by Republican leadership and even a news channel, involving John Ensign. Oh man, do you really need any more proof that the media is liberal? Even John Stewart barely talked about the story on a show taped right after the press conference, and instead ridiculed 2008 Democratic presidential candidate John Edwards, proving that Stewart refuses to criticize democrats.